


All in good stride.

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Guro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk finds himself unable to make that final push to ascend and needs a little help from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in good stride.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend http://shrinedust.tumblr.com/. at her request.
> 
> Anyway I’d highly suggest checking her blog out if you get a chance since she’s a fantastic artist. Also I’m not really experienced in this kind of material so I hope anyone who's into this sort of thing likes this.

It would be a scant few hours until that fateful moment. Even though Dirk and the rest of Alpha kids had already prepared themselves for tomorrow’s battle, either equipping themselves with the various weapons Calliope had gifted them or taking that final, so very permanent decision. God tier ascension. The advantages it gave were invaluable, and the power it offered immeasurable as well. Accepting it would grant Dirk a immense boon the likes tomb raiding with Jake or killing the assortment of monster would never hope to equal. All of his friends had, in some cases begrudgingly or apprehensively, already taken those steps towards greater power. Yet why hadn’t he? Out of the four why was he currently the sole “mortal” of the group?

Was it that he was perhaps afraid? Of all people, Dirk Strider, the one who had defied Her Imperious Condescension, the one who had fought off the Crocker drones, the one who had endured all the natural elements, the one who had survived the crushing loneliness. The one who had even offed himself just to further his own plans. Yes, he was afraid. Before, everything at least had some certainty to it. The drones would leave eventually, or he could talk to his friends. Even his so called death would be quick and nothing permanent. As much as Dirk hated to admit it, he wasn’t as strong or resolute as he made himself seem. And right now more then ever he needed to be, if not for himself then at least for his friends.

And so the Prince of Heart looked upon his bed. His mind trying desperately to find something, anything that would give him the resolve needed to ascend. And soon the seconds turned to minutes, and then the minutes turned to what seemed like hours. Every passing moment a constant reminder for him what lay ahead. Finally he realized what needed to be done, he could not accomplish this himself and as much as it pained him to involve that who he previously felt so close to, he needed a extra hand. Jake was messing about in his own little planet, testing out the new abilities his hope powers offered when he received a message from Dirk. “Yo Jake, I admit things have been somewhat tense between us and all. But if you can maybe look past our previous personal issues and help a bro out with some serious introspective problems like, maybe the upcoming issue of our respective godhood, that would be real sweet and all.”

After their little break up, things had been rather tense between the page and prince. yet still despite whatever relationship trouble the pair had suffered, Dirk was still if nothing else his friend and one true chum. And while he might not have been the most astute being, even Jake could tell to some degree when a pal needed him, and curious as ever he set off for Dirk’s planet. When he arrived he discovered Dirk still in the very same normal attire the rest of the group had been dressed in, standing stoically as usually over his quest bed. As slow as Jake could be even he could tell why Dirk had called him here now. And as soon as he put the pieces together his stomach began to knot and his body tense.

A few seemingly eternal seconds passed before either of them spoke. “Yo Jake. I was worried for a moment you’d fail to show.” Dirk spoke. Jake stood tentatively. listening to any response. “Hey, I know I can be a bit intense and shit. And I’ll admit that I really blew shit between us and all, but I really need you to help me through some serious personal problems. Like I know we all have some major stuff ahead of us and all, but I really need some help with this. And if I’m going to be honest with you, I don’t really think I can do this by my self.”

Dirk turned to Jake and presented his ever present shitty sword. “Listen, if there’s ever been a moment were I need you to do me a favor then this is that moment.” Dirk said. Jake walked towards Dirk. Nervously he grasped the weapon. Looking upon every feature of the blade. Deeply he breathed in, trying his best to collect his thoughts, to make sense of what he was about to do. Dirk was his friend, and even if the two had undergone various relationship troubles, he still cared about Dirk. Dirk was his friend, his chum, his buddy. He would do whatever he could to help him no matter what issues they had. And here his friend was asking him to kill himself.

Jake looked back at Dirk and simply nodded. Dirk returned the gesture and placed himself on his quest bed. He sighed deeply for a few seconds, then gave Jake a nod. The page walked towards Dirk, raising the sword as his breaths quickened in pace. he looked upon Dirk, trying his best to determine where he should strike, what area would cause the least amount of pain. He dropped to his knees, keeping the sword raised all the while. He then picked his target, closed his eyes, and after collecting as much air as possible slammed the blade downwards.

Dirk screamed in agony, his sword plunging into his flesh and separating various bits of organs and flesh. Jake panicked in response. His hands trembling as he held the grip. Desperately he raised the blade up, eliciting a gasp and scream from Dirk. This only served to rattle him further and in a panic he plunged the blade in again and again. Hoping to quite the screams. Yet with every thrust he only served to bloody himself. Dirk tried desperately to grasp the blade, choking and trembling as he weakly lifted his arm. Jake as freaked out as ever, only plunged it deeper and deeper into his friend’s body, covering himself in more of that crimson liquid.

Right now Jake wished more then anything to be anywhere else then here, more then anything he wished to be doing anything else. No matter what it was he’d do it and with gusto. So long as it meant he didn’t have to do this. Deeply he breathed in, and finally opened his eyes. Before him lay a bleeding and trembling Dirk. Various organs hanging loose and open, small and mid sized pools of blood gathering around them. Jake was no stranger to death nor all the morbid aspects of it, but this time was different, this was a friend, and finally having to see something intelligent in much the same situation as so many of his prey finally drove him over the edge. 

Right now more then anything, Jake wanted to end this moment. And right now he was willing to do whatever it took to finish it. In spite or even perhaps because of Dirk’s gurgles and moans, Jake continued his stabs, All the while keep his eye’s open. He had no idea exactly what he was doing but desperately hoped that anything would end this drama. More pink and brown flesh spilled out of Dirk, unknown organs moving randomly as the steel blade awkwardly stabbed, pulling and pushing various tissue and mass apart. Without thinking Jake pulled the sword towards him, causing the blade to rip more of Dirk’s body parts out.

After what seemed like a hellish, agonizing eternity Dirk finally let out that last final gurgle. Once his body gave out it’s final twitches, Jake simply stared at the mess before him. It was a utter mess, organs strewn about everywhere, blood coating the both of them. Jake felt like puking, weakly he lifted himself, dropping Dirk’s sword to the ground as he stood. For a moment nothing happened and Jake worried that he’d actually killed his friend. Tears began to well up in his eyes before he noticed a peculiar light.

Dirk’s corpse began to emit a strange and almost hauntingly beautiful light. As if lifted by some unknowable force. Jake covered his eyes yet was still almost too much for him. After a few seconds the light receded and he heard a familiar voice. Decked out in full prince garb Dirk almost annoyingly spoke to Jake, “Next time, let’s maybe keep shit less fucking painful.”


End file.
